fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Clair
, Clea |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Human |relatives =Clive (Elder Brother) Gray/Alm (Possible husbands) |game =Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Fire Emblem Heroes |firstseen =Chapter 1: Zofia's Call (Echoes: Shadows of Valentia) |class =Pegasus Knight |mirage = |voiceby ='Japanese' Aya Endo English Alexis Tipton }} Clair is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. She is 18 years old in Echoes. Profile Clair is a Pegasus Knight of Zofia and the younger sister of Clive. Clair joined the Deliverance and fought alongside her brother. However, she was captured by Desaix's men and was held captive until Alm and Lukas rescued her. Clair rejoined the Deliverance and fought alongside her brother and the group to overthrow Desaix. Throughout the game, Clair is courted by both Gray and Tobin. Ultimately, Clair chooses to wed Gray after the events of the war. Personality A headstrong and fearless young noblewoman, Clair has an overbearing nature, which is her one big flaw, not that she pays it any mind. She is also a cheery and sociable individual who loves to interact with any and everyone. She values her impression on others and speaks in an extremely formal and often eccentric manner. In the past, she was somewhat childish and impetuous, and while she has matured since then because of the war, she misses the carefree days of the past. Though she’s close with her elder brother Clive and childhood friends with fellow knight Fernand, Clair doesn’t have much of an opportunity to interact with the more common people of Zofia. As a result, she rather desperately wants to know more about other aspects of common daily life. Despite initially opposing Mathilda's attempts to get closer to Clive, Clair respects Mathilda, admiring her skill in battle and addressing her as "Lady Mathilda." She is shown to have a small crush on Alm in Gaiden, joking that Alm was the one she really wanted when Gray won her over. However, in Echoes, Clair and Alm's relationship is generally portrayed as platonic on both ends, as she backs off once she witnesses how close Alm and Celica are. The two become very close friends as the game progresses. In-Game ''Gaiden Recruitment Clair can be found in a jail cell in the first fort you encounter in the game. Talk to her to recruit her. Base Stats Growth Rates |20% |30% |50% |40% |50% |10% |0% |} Overall Clair is a classic case of a character that starts out weak, but after a few levels they wind up holding their own and eventually wind up being great units. This is commonly the case with Pegasus Knights, and Clair is no exception. She starts off doing low damage and you will need to feed her experience for a few levels before she comes up to task. Though she will inevitably end up with very low Defense, so it might be a good idea to give her a Javelin. In Alm's route, she can be very useful since she is the only Pegasus Knight that Alm can recruit, and thus the only unit that can fly over walls to get to ranged units or Cantors. When considering all of the Pegasus Knights in Gaiden, Clair is very agile but fragile. Catria and Est are both strong all rounders whose balance between Speed and Strength usually makes them the most offensively potent, and Palla is strong and durable but slow for a Pegasus Knight. Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Base Stats Personal Max Stats |52 |40 |40 |41 |41 |38 |40 |} Growth Rates |35% |40% |55% |70% |50% |30% |2% |} Supports * Alm * Gray * Mathilda * Delthea Passive Supports * Lukas * Clive * Mathilda Overall Clair serves as Alm's only Pegasus Knight unless Faye reclasses into one, making her useful in flying over terrain and taking out hard to reach enemies that other units in the army cannot reach in the same amount of time. Her low base stats makes her initially fragile when used, but her high Speed growths allows her to dish out decent damage through her double attacks in later Levels. This makes her a great candidate for Ridersbane as she can easily dispatch most cavalier units in a single round and benefit from the bonus damage. Promoting her into a Falcon Knight also allows her to deal with Terrors, though they are much more scare in Alm's route than in Celica's. Despite her strengths, Clair is incredibly fragile and can be felled by enemies if she cannot finish them off herself. Her Strength is mediocre at best, which is why she is best off using weapons that give her bonus damage against specific unit types. It takes Clair some time to gain levels to Promote, but time spent on Clair can be beneficial in the long run. ''Heroes Description '''Highborn Flier' :A pegasus knight with the Deliverance. Clive's younger sister. Secretly loves Alm. Appears in Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Base Stats Rarity: Lance |Skill= Silver Lance Harsh Command }} Lance |Skill= }} Skills Weapon Assists Passive Quotes ''Gaiden'' Echoes: Shadows of Valentia :Clair/Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Quotes ''Heroes'' :Clair/Heroes Quotes Possible Endings ''Gaiden'' ;(If Gray is alive) :"She gave into Gray's persistence and reluctantly got together with him.'' "Awww, it was Alm who I really liked..." ;(If Gray is dead) :"Oh, Gray. To tell the truth, I was going to let you win..." Alone, she lived on in regret for the late Gray." ''Echoes: Shadows of Valentia ;(If Gray is alive) :"As a knight of the One Kingdom, Clair worked hard on behalf of the continent. In time, Gray's tenacity won her over, and she became his wife and then a mother. But Clair never stayed grounded—she and her pegasus continued to race across the sky, gawkers be damned." ;(If Gray is dead) :"Gray's death left Clair feeling betrayed and alone, but she joined the knights of the One Kingdom and contributed greatly to their growth. The people were enamored with her melancholy beauty, which was a splash of color amidst the mostly dour men of the Brotherhood." Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Clair is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: * * * * Etymology Clair, or Claire, is a given name of Latin/Viking origin via French; the name could mean "clear" or "famous". The word still means clear in French in its feminine form. Trivia *Clair has blue hair in her in-game portrait in Fire Emblem Gaiden and her artwork in The Complete. However, in the game's manual and in Fire Emblem Awakening (probably to match from the game manual artwork), she has red hair. In Echoes, ''she has blonde hair, likely to match her brother Clive, and to differentiate her from fellow Pegasus Knight, Catria. *Curiously, the resources for the ''Fire Emblem Awakening DLC chapter The Golden Gaffe has placeholder portraits for Clair, cropped straight from her game's manual. This may or may not imply she was to have a proper DLC Einherjar appearance, similar to Eldigan.https://tcrf.net/Fire_Emblem_Awakening/Downloadable_Content *In the Japanese version of Echoes Clair uses the pronoun Watakushi, which is considered to be very formal and high class. *Clair shares her English voice actress, Alexis Tipton, with Palla, as well as Lucina in her appearances in Heroes ("Tempest Trials", "Spring Festival", and Choose Your Legends ''variants) and ''Warriors. Gallery File:Clair Concept.png|Concept artwork of Clair from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia File:Clair (The Complete Artwork).png|Clair's artwork from the Complete. File:Clair Heroes.png|Artwork of Clair from Fire Emblem Heroes by Takagi Masafumi. File:Clair Fight.png|Artwork of Clair from Fire Emblem Heroes by Takagi Masafumi. File:Clair Skill.png|Artwork of Clair from Fire Emblem Heroes by Takagi Masafumi. File:Clair Damaged.png|Artwork of Clair from Fire Emblem Heroes by Takagi Masafumi. Clair by Kawasumi1.jpg|Clair as a Falcon Knight by Kawasumi. Clair by Kawasumi2.jpg|Clair as a Pegasus Knight by Kawasumi. B11-057HN artwork.jpg|Clair as a Falcon Knight by Horiguchi Kousei. File:B09-021SR.png|Clair as a Falcon Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B09-021SR+.png|Clair as a Falcon Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B09-022N.png|Clair as a Pegasus Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:B11-057HN.png File:Clair_Rescue_Cutscene.png|Clair's first appearance. File:CleaFE2.gif|Clair's portrait in Gaiden. File:Clair's half portrait.png|Clair's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Clair Village.png|Clair's village sprite from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Clair Heroes Sprite.png|Clair's sprite in Fire Emblem Heroes. Clair Villager.png|Clair's battle model as a Villager in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Clair Cavalier.png|Clair's battle model as a Cavalier in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Clair Paladin.png|Clair's battle model as a Paladin in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Clair Gold Knight.png|Clair's battle model as a Gold Knight in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Clair Pegasus Knight.png|Clair's battle model as a Pegasus Knight in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Clair Falcon Knight.png|Clair's battle model as a Falcon Knight in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Clair Cleric.png|Clair's battle model as a Cleric in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Clair Saint.png|Clair's battle model as a Saint in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Clair Mage.png|Clair's battle model as a Mage in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. Clair Priestess.png|Clair's battle model as a Priestess in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. References de:Clair Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Characters Category:Female Characters